A guardians new awakening
by Saltybot
Summary: As a guardian fights Oryx with his fireteam, disaster strikes as our guardian is thrown into a world so odd to him.Full of monsters,new evils and unlikely friends our hero must fend of the dark.
1. welcome to remnant

**[Authors notes]**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **thanks for reading my first shot at a story like this**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **This takes place from the start of RWBY and the end of destiny's taken king/start of Rise of iron**

 **BTW**

Oryxs thrownworld Dreadnaught,rings of Saturn

* * *

Gone. All of my friends. dead we were in Oryxs thrownworld. There was 6 of giant gods laughter echoed throughout the room. everyone had fallen expect me. Oryx smiled "light, your will is mine"! he screamed. I heard a "No"!as i turn to see Merra in the center of the room dying "Merra no"! I screamed as Oryx picked her up "Lights will fade"! Oryx screamed and in his claws he crushed her. I stood there, enraged. I ran at the god and he just laughed and tossed me to the side. I was thrown into the wall. He then picked me up "Your light is weak,no use to me". he said " Grow then I shall fight you once more". and with that he tossed me into a portal and that was when my world was changed forever.

* * *

/ _Remnant Beacon a_ _cademy_

Ozpin sat at his desk drinking his coffee when he turned to look out his window to see a bright green light appear in the distance. he got up and went to get Glynda who was walking to his office at that moment. "Glynda get a vehicle ready we may have a problem".

* * *

/ _Remnant Emerald Forest_

I awoke to the sound of "guardian'? over and over again in my ear "ugh I said "where am I"? " I have no idea. its not charted on any known maps". said my Glyph thats was what I called my ghost. I tried to remember what happened but all I could remember was the portal and that I was a human warlock. I looked around it was a forest but not on earth strange I thought"Glyph can you start to scan the area for a-" I was cut of by what sounded like a engine nearby I looked up to see a ship "oh good'. I thought a guardian "hello"! thats when the gun on the ship turned to face me I put my arms up trying not to get into a side of the ship opened up to see a man with gray hair and a cane with a blond haired women with glasses. the ship landed and the man stepped out "greetings I am professor Ozpin head teacher of Beacon academy and Your name is..."? I hadnt thought what to call my self I though for a moment and then said "Jake, and as you can tell I am not from around here". he looked at me with a confused face "lets talk back at my office" he said. so me, Ozpin and that women got in the vehicle and flew back to the school. as we flew I saw a city. It reminded me of the last city only...more hopeful I guess". "definitely not earth" I murmured to Glyph.

* * *

/ _Beacon Academy_

When we reached the school one thing crossed over me it was HUGE. we left the ship and walked to his office I was amazed with the whole school."Lets get down to business" Ozpin said as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. " are you sure? my story's kind of long". he smiled " I like long stories". so I told him about my world why do you ask? I dont know he seemed trustable. When I got to the part about oryx I froze _ORYX_ I yelled in my head "he... killed all my friends" I barley got out "my regards". Ozpin said as I concluded the women next to him Glynda I think her name was just looked offended." Do you honestly believe that we will believe this nonsense"? she said"Other worlds? no." "I believe him". Ozpin said I smiled under my mask " Do you know how or if you can get home"? Ozpin asked "no." I said. Ozpin looked down at his desk hands folded "Until you can get home I will allow you to attend my school to learn about our world I imagine you can fight"? I nodded " my school starts in a week explore the city of Vale until then" he said after that I went of I knew that this was going to be fun. "Ready for a new adventure'? I asked Glyph he only responded with "Theres never a break is there"? I just laughed "no there isnt"

* * *

/ _Emerald forest_

all was quiet back at the start of our guardinas adventure until a new portal appeared red in color. From inside a giant being of metal and flesh emerged and it was seeking out blood not just any blood, blood of a guardian.

* * *

/A _irships flying to beacon_

 _O_ zpin told me not to show anyone or tell anyone that I was from another world so when I got in the ship I tried to be discreet as possible. Well as discreet as someone show wearing armor no one had ever seen before could be as I got onto the ship I started to walk over to a seat only to bump into someone "Sorry". I immediately said. "no your fine. it was my fault". the voice sounded like a girl I looked down to see a girl about 3/4 my size looking at me she wore a redish hood and was younger then everyone else "Wow already making friends"? someone said next to us I turned to see it was a tall blond haired girl. " sorry about my little sis shes a little shy as you can tell". "Yang shutup"! The red hooded girl said. "Its fine I remember when I was like that". I said to them both. The tall blond who I presume was Yang said "so whats your name"? "Jake". I said " and yours"? the tall blond girl immediately said "well im Yang and this is my little sister Ruby shes only a little socially awkward" Yang said with a smile. " Stop embarrassing me Yang"! Ruby said. I saw how the two acted and was reminded of me and my friend from my fireteam Liam would were like brothers. " so where are you from"? asked Ruby. To be honest I didnt know what to say I couldnt just say oh yeah im from another _universe._ So I improvised "Im from a town called tower". I was glad I was wearing my helmet so they couldnt see the sweat coming down my face " never heard of it must be far huh"? Yang said " Yeah!veeeery far". I said. _Smooth_ Glyph said to me telepathically. Ruby then saw my weapon on my back the last word and gaped in awe "Can I look at your weapon"? she asked. I turned and tossed it to her. Yang just smiled and said "yeah shes a gun fanatic". We talked for a while longer but when we got to beacon we left together and I went of on my own to look around.

* * *

/ _Beacon_

Beacon opening ceremony was not like anything I was accustomed to. Guardians only celebrated few things and school was not on the agenda. I stood by Yang who was next to Ruby. Ozpins opening speech was great but he kept looking back at me. I zoned out because the next thing I know I am getting ready to go fight of some grim in my first school assignment. they gave me a locker even though I had a inventory I sighed "Can you sort this out"? Glyph just said yes and as I was going through my inventory I saw awkward boy with blond hair hitting in a girl in all white who seemed annoyed. I could immeditaly tell thses peoples personbalitys Blondie was a guy who didnt give himself enough credit and White haired... no I mean ice queen was a snotty brat with a rich family. I just begged I woudnt get either of them as partners. I realized a red haired girl was there to I couldn't tell how she was like though.

* * *

\ _Launch pads emerald forest_

I looked to my left and to my right I saw all the people I had seen before Yang,Ruby,Ice queen, red head and blondie plus some now characters such as this black haired girl with a bow and this jock looking guy. As Ozpin went over the rules I only needed to know one thing "Glyph you ready"? Glyph replied "Im ready if you are".


	2. A rough first mission

"Begin!" I hear Ozpin call out and the next thing I know I am up in the air. I fall into a huge tree and land onto the ground,feet first. "Glyph" I said aloud "Track our fastest way to the goal". "Understood" he said. I saw my HUD show a arrow and I ran I curved around trees left and right,until I turned to see a... wolf? Not like the wolves in the iron temple,but a big black wolf with a skull mask. I immediately knew what it was. It had to be one of these Grim everyone talked of . We just stared each other down,until it jumped at me. I immediately pulled out my last word hand cannon[handgun] and shot it dead in one bullet. "Great not even out of town for an hour and we have got annoying enemies to fight " Glyph said. I just ignored him and kept running to the objective,the ruins.

As we ran through the woods we came across more and more Grim. Until eventually I ran out of the woods to a clearing to see the goal. a small set of ruin which held chess pieces. As I got closer I saw someone was already there. It was Yang with her partner. "Hey,Jake"! she yelled as I ran over. "Hey" I said back to her. "Looks like were the first ones here..." Yang said and then as if surprised said "Oh yeah! I don't think you two have met! Jake this is Blake,Blake this is Jake". Me and Blake looked at each other I looked at her and then said hello. As she was about to say hi back we heard a roar. We all three turned around weapons ready to see a bear,like the wolf I saw,but instead of attack it fell to it knees and laid there."awwww..." I heard someone behind the bear say"No more fun rides". I saw a girl with a orange hair and a white shirt and pick skirt jump of it,while a guy walked on the side of it up to us "Hi. I don't think we got a proper introduction earlier.I'm Ren and shes Nora" He said pointing to the girl next to waves and I Say hello to both of them. "Now wheres Ruby with her partner"? Yang said. "Wait wheres your partner Ja-" she was cut of by the sound of A screech coming from above.

The first thing I though was "Woah thats one big bird". It was like the other animals we met but way bigger and a bird. Then I saw the people hanging on to a hooded figure,Ruby, I think let go. The other person hung on. When Ruby landed Yang then said " Lets take a count real quick 1..2...3..4...5...6...wait wheres your partner Ruby"? All Ruby did was point up and we saw her falling into the hands of...Blondie? No I think his name was Jaune. And unheroically he fell on his stomach. everyone just stared at him. He starts to get up"Im...ok-" He then got crushed by the girl he tried to heroically save. "My hero". she said. "Weiss"! Ruby said "I told you to jump". Weiss just looked the looked the other direction,obviously angry. Then the finale person showed up riding a scorpion?

I immediately turned around, took out my sniper "Black Spindle" and fired multiple shots in the head. The scorpion fell fast I looked down at my gun "Your guns seem more powerful here" Glyph said telepathically to Jake. The girl jumped of the scorpion and walked over to the group it was the girl from before she looked at me and smiled " thanks for the support with that thing. I'm Pyrrah by the way". She seemed nice,almost to nice,but I let it pass "No problem I try to help anyway I can" I said Ruby yelled out to everyone"Guys the bird". we turned to see the bird getting ready to swoop and attack."lets get to work" Yang said a grin on her face as she ran to it. as the other followed I heard a roar from the woods.

I turned to see something walking out behind the trees. It was as tall as the trees itself.I had 4 arms, 1 arm fully turned into a weapon, 2 legs,a 6 eyed mask with no mouth and a giant black pyramid on its back with wires hanging all across its body. " Light..." It said. its voice was raspy and deep voice. "Jake..." Glyph started "Its a fallen from home! but hes evolved somehow". I could hear confusion in his voice. The beast roared at me and started a run.I quickly tried to pull out my sniper, but something flew by me and stabbed it in its legs it stopped moving. I looked to see who it was. It was Pyrrah. She smiled at me "I owed you for the scorpion.I think were even". The monster looked down in shocked to see its leg with a small dent in its outer armor and it just roared louder. "Jake we can't fight this"Glyph said. "This thing just repairs itself,I have been scanning it this whole time and it appears to be able to use our own weapons against us" I looked at the ground then at the monster in front of us the hole in the leg started to repair as it was ran at Pyrrah,then I had a idea. "Pyrrah! Distract it for a second"! she looked at me and nodded she started to take small jabs at it bouncing around left and right of it. It tried to hit her but she was to fast. Quickly switched weapons to pull out my Gjallerhorn,the most powerful rocket launcher I owned and Aimed its heat seeking rockets at the monster and shot. The beast turned just in time to see the rocket I fired split into 4 more smaller rockets and hit him in the head. The rockets left a huge hole in his head. It fell onto the ground and backs up clutching its head in its hand and roared when he finally got up its head started to repair itself. It looked at me "S...soon light" it said. Then a bright red light appeared and he was gone Pyrrah looked at me then yelled across the field "lets go help the others"! I waited to hear what Glyphs opinion on that fight was but all he said was"later go help them". I nodded and we both ran to help fight the bird.

As we ran to help fight by the time I got there I only got on rocket off onto the bird, knocking it into the perfect place for Ruby's combo attack. I was shocked at what she just cut the bird straight in half. That bird was as big as a tower and she just cut all looked around at each other shocked.

Next thing I knew the ships were picking us up and everyone got in I sat down and Pyrrah came to sit by me. She asked me "That thing in the woods... do you know why it called you light"? I couldn't tell her the truth I didn't trust her yet. I just said no and quickly changed the subject to weapons as we started talking about our weapons Ruby quickly joined the conversation."did I hear someone say weapons"?she said with a grin of joy across her face. She then started asking me a million questions about my weapons "how many do you have?""can I see one?"Are they all strong?" I answered all her questions. Every single one. and that was...a lot of questions. In the middle of her questions I looked over to see Pyrrha looking at me and Ruby. She was just smiling, I think trying to hold back a laugh. During all of Ruby's questions I got stares from Blake.I think she knew I wasnt telling the whole truth when talking to Pyrrah.

When we got back we we went to the announcement stage and were assigned teams based on our performances. Ozpin called us up one by one with our teams. First Ruby,Yang,Blake and Weiss team RWBY with, well Ruby as there leader. Next was team JNPR with Jaune,Nora,Pyrrah and Ren with Jaune as there leader. As group by group went by then came me. He called me up and said " you survived on your own without need of others but worked well with everyone" his eyes flashed to Pyrrah "So, with great consideration I have decided to let you have your own team consisting only of yourself". I was shocked even though I still had my armor on I think Ozpin knew I was because he even smiled "what do you think your name should be"? I smiled under my helmet "I think i'd like to be called team GRDN.


	3. The start of school

"No I don't think Ozpin should know." I told Gylph "But he needs to know. If other creatures from home are coming after us..." Glyph got started thinking aloud. He was right though,why come all the way here? For me?No. there's others all in the tower just like me. We were walking down the hall to the dorm room glyph floating right next to me invisible. As I turned the corner I saw Yang,Ruby,Weiss and Blake all standing around the room door right next to mine. They waved me over to them and I walked over to I walked Glyph was still rambling "shut up and hide".I told him "it's the girls" the last thing I heard from Glyph was a "ok-" before vanishing  
"Hey Jake"! Ruby called "these dorms are pretty sweet huh?"

"Yeah I haven't been to mine yet though..." I replied to her "Oh... well hey when you want to hang out with us come by the library Blake said she wanted to go and study up for the first day" Everyone but Blake looked irradiated at the thought especially Yang. "Why even go to the library the day BEFORE school starts?" She started to say as they walked down the hall.

I walked into my room there was a window in the center of the room with 4 beds. One by each corner of the room.I had a bathroom as well. I closed my door and walked over to sit down on one of the beds. When I sat, Glyph appeared "Jake we cant avoid the fact the fallen are after us. No to mention Ozpin doesn't trust us much. We need to gain his trust and telling could help us." I looked away out my window. Glyph looked down."listen,I know you want to go home as much as me so I think-" I cut him off. "Why do I even need to go home? Everyone that I loved in that world is dead." Glyph was obviously mad."If we stay here Oryx will come for you! Do you want your problems to become this worlds problems?" I sighed "No I don't..." Glyph flew up to my face "Then we NEED to tell Ozpin". I looked at him " well tell him soon just give me some time to sit". I flew backwards,laying down in bed knowing today would be a annoying start to my new life

I got up to go to Ozpins office. As I walked I saw the same guy from the launch pads the other day cornering her looking like he was ready for a fight. up a girl with Rabbit ears?"they're called faunus" Glyph said "I think Blake is one to though i'm not sure.. I got a faint reading earlier". I walked up to the guy moving on her and tapped his shoulder " I think you should get moving".

With my helmet on I sounded more intimidating I could guy started to back up and said"whatever..." and walked away. I looked to the girl "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes" she responded " and thank you".

I started to walk away "wait"! she called whats your name"? I smiled "Its Jake, what about you"? She looked to the ground as If embarrassed"Its...Velvet". and with that we walked away from each other each with separate goals.

When I got to Ozpins office he greeted me in."whats seems to be the problem"? he asked and I explained what happened in the woods. He nodded "Your sure it was from your world?"

"yes" I said.

He looked at his desk thinking. "we watched the whole would explain how you knew its exact weakness". He got up out of his chair "I will see to it that we send patrols out to look for it in the meantime good luck on your fast day tomorrow". he said smiling as he walked me out of his office.

"lets hope we did the right thing" I said to Glyph. "Don't worry"Glyph said "we did."

Next stop the library I promised Glyph I would get him some books to learn the history of this world with so as I walked into the library I saw team RWBY and JNPR sitting next to each other at the same long table. "Well if it isn't team GRDN". Is saw Yang looking at me everyone else did as well as I sat at the edge of there table.

Jaune asked "Tell us, why call yourself team GRDN?"To be honest it was because of my old group. We called ourselves "The Garden Of Time". "an old team name" I said. Then Yangasked asked me another question "so do you always wear armor?" I had just realized no one hear had actually seen my face "Not always,but mostly". I said. I heard Glyph go "ohhhhhh that book her sister has,I want to read it. Get it for me Please". I looked over to ruby "Hey could I see that book when your done". Ruby looked at me " me just finish this part on weap-" Yang jumped into the conversation "She'll let you see it IF you take of your helmet". Everyone looked at me knowing I was beat. I looked to Yang and saw a grin of success spread across her face.I sighed "Whatever,I just I need the book.

As I took of my helmet everyone stared at me "what?" I asked. I was a human male,looked about eighteen with brown hair and a small scar acrossvthe bottom of my cheek."You'd have to have seen it tomorrow we have uniforms you know" I looked away not liking to be the center of attention and Ruby tossed me the book. I saw everyone grinning, knowing I was embarrassed " I hope your happy Glyph I feel humiliated". Glyph didn't say a word.I could tell he was holding in a laugh.

That night as I went to sleep I had a dream.I was back in Oryx's thrownworld. All of my old friends were lined up against a wall. Oryx was behind the wall. He laughed and said one sentence "Not even the greatest barriers can protect you". and the wall broke, and I woke up in the morning,and quickly ready for class,ignoring the dream.

My school uniform made me look human. I didn't like the feeling. I was a guardian. Not a normal teen. I walked into class. Grim studies. I could tell this was going to be... exciting. I saw I had Yang,Ruby, and Weiss in my class. Ruby and Yang waved and I waved .Port was a teacher who liked to tell stories. LONG stories. "And then the Grim I had thought was dead jumped at me"! just one of his long stories. Finally he asked something I could answer "Class who would like to fight this Grim as a example to the class"? I shot my hand up coincidentally so did Weiss.

" Ah a competition! I'll have you each fight a Grim the first to kill theirs go get suited up". I walked into the bathroom and said "Glyph suit me up". In a instant I was in full armor. I walked back into class. My last word hand cannon in my right hand and walked to the center of the room. I looked over to Weiss her weapon of choice was a sword that could change elements. "May the best person win". I said. "Oh they will". she replied. I brushed it off it was game time.

Two cages were brought into the room. Each with a boar probably had a better name but I didn't know."and...Start!" Both cages opened and the Grim charged at us. All I did was jump out of the way of its run and,from behind,shot it three times in the back it fell to the ground and for the finish I pulled out my Knife and did a quick stab its back to make sure it was down."Record time!"I heard say. I looked to my right to see Weiss...was having problems She drooped her weapon and it rolled to me I grabbed it and threw it to her. she grabed it out of the air and killed her Grim with ice spike being summoned out of the ground. "Well class we know who the winner is. Congratulations Jake"! The bell rang for our next I was leaving Weiss came up to me "You know you didn't have to help". I just looked at her and said"Its what I do". As I left the room I heard someone behind me say "Thank you."

As I was walking to my next class I saw Jaune getting bullied by that same creep from earlier.I came up to the picked up the guy and threw him to the got up and ran of murmuring "I'll get you." I looked down a Jaune "thanks"He said I looked to him."No problem,But I wont always be there to help" He nodded and walked of and I went of to my next class.

I kept my armor on for my next class because it was a arena fighting class with Miss Glynda Goodwitch as our teacher. We all sat down in the stand next to the gym/arena I saw a few familiar faces Ruby Pyrrah and Ren. "students in my class will learn combat" started" You will be pitted against each other to test your first person to drop into the red of their arua on the Bar above will lose". Aura I thought to myself its like my health and shields I think. "Now would anyone like to go first?" No one raised their hand except for one. Everyone turned to see Pyrrah raise her hand "Ah Miss,Nikos. Who would you like to fight?" Pyrrah turned to the class "I choose Jake".

Another fight in my first day? not the best way to start the year. turned to me "are you ok to fight her"? she asked "I guess" I said,stretching. Pyrrah smiled and walked down to the arena.

When I got down to the arena Pyrrah and I were on opposite sides of the arena "You Ready"? she called. "More then i'll ever be. I yelled back."And 3...2...1... BEGIN!" and Pyrrah ran at me with her shield and spear out. I quickly brought out my sword using electricity to power it. Our weapons collided. It was a back and forth for a few seconds and then I decided it was time for a grenade I jumped into the air and threw my seeking grenade at her. I chased her down until it hit her and did minimum damage. I heard "ohhhhs"and"awwws" in the crowd and someone said "what semblance is that?"Pyrrah ran at me knocking me backwards."shes good"Glyph said"She could be a guardian." "Not the time!" I yelled to Glyph. That shut him up. Pyrrah ran again at me,But our swords met again. We got a good couple hits on each other, but this time I had a idea.I pushed her back a few feet and summoned the power of the void into me and shot her with a giant Purple seeking ball of destruction similar to my knocked her to the ground.I looked at the board I just barley had a slim of yellow left on the board while she was in the reds.I won. I walked up to Pyrrah while she was on her knee and gave her my took it and got up "Good fight." I said. "To you as well" she smiled at me. "Know who's next?"Miss Goodwitch said Everyone shot up there hands

"What a crazy first day"I said to Glyph."yeah well...we did learn a lot." He said I just laughed allowed "That's all you got out off today?I haven't this much fun since..." I stopped mid sentence. "Since the old group from home." Glyph finished I nodded. I took of my armor and started to lay down on my bed. "I think this place is growing on us" Glyph said.I smiled I think it is to.


End file.
